1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to forming openings in parts. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for forming one or more final openings in a part or a stackup of parts, wherein the one or more final openings are substantially concentric with one or more initial openings in the part or the stackup of parts.
2. Background
Assembling parts together routinely includes drilling holes through these parts and installing fastener systems within these holes. For example, at least a portion of a first part may overlap a second part. Multiple holes may need to be drilled through the overlapping portions of these parts for installing fastener systems to attach the first part to the second part.
In some cases, pilot holes may be formed in the first part. Once the first part is stacked together with the second part, these pilot holes may identify target locations for forming larger holes that will extend through both the first part and second part to receive the fastener systems.
The larger holes that extend through both the first part and the second part may be formed using a tool, such as a drill. A jig plate may be used to locate the drill relative to the first part during the drilling operation, whereby the larger holes are formed in the target locations defined by the pilot holes.
However, in some cases, one or more pilot openings in the first part may have an offset relative to an axis perpendicular to the surface of the part. Consequently, the larger openings drilled through the part without accounting for such offset may have a shape and/or size outside of selected tolerances.